


Chunky Peanut Butter and Fake Milk

by malec_4ever



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Who knew going to the supermarket with your boyfriend would be so stressful?





	Chunky Peanut Butter and Fake Milk

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**  
  
Shopping for groceries together, disagreement over what to buy!

Magnus and Alec go to the supermarket.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus sighs, it's the first time he and Alec have gone food shopping since the Shadowhunter moved into the loft, and it has been one battle after another.

Now they are in the peanut butter aisle. Magnus grabs a jar of Skippy Creamy, his favorite.

Alec grabs a jar of Skippy Chunky.

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "No."

"But I like chunky, Magnus."

"If you want to eat peanuts, then I'll get you a jar of Planters. It's called peanut _**butter**_, because it's spreadable."

"You can spread chunky."

"But it doesn't spread properly."

"What does that even mean, Magnus?"

Magnus shakes his head as he pushes the cart, "This conversation is closed."

Alec puts the jar back on the shelf muttering, "Fine," and walks over to the jams. He picks up a jar of grape jelly and returns to the cart.

Magnus pinches the bridge of his nose, "We have strawberry in the loft."

"I don't like strawberry, I like grape."

Magnus sighs, "Fine."

Alec smiles and kisses Magnus, "Thank you." He puts the jar in the shopping cart.

They walk into the frozen aisle. Magnus glares as Alec gets a carton of butter pecan ice cream, "Really, Alec? More nuts?" He slowly smiles, then winks at his boyfriend, "Sounds like you have a fetish"

Alec looks at him confused, "Huh?"

Magnus laughs, "Never mind, Alexander. Grab some chocolate mint for me, please."

Alec smiles and reaches for Magnus' choice, "Okay."

They walk into the dairy aisle. Alec grabs a bottle of almond milk.

Magnus gets a gallon of skim milk, "Really, Alec?"

Alec looks at him confused, "Huh?"

Magnus nods at the bottle in his boyfriend's hand, "You drink that?"

"It tastes good."

"They have it in the Institute?"

"No, Clary got it once and she let me taste it."

"Right. Whatever Alec, but you're the only one drinking that fake milk."

Alec looks at the bottle, "How is it fake?"

"It's basically almonds and water."

"Oh." He looks at the bottle again, then wrinkles his nose as he puts it back on the shelf.

Magnus smiles, "Good choice."

They walk over to the breads and both reach for the same wheat bread.

Magnus smiles as he takes Alec's hand and kisses it, "Finally something we can agree on."

Alec smiles as he leans over and kisses Magnus, "Relationships are all about compromise."

"Indeed they are. And shopping with you has been quite a challenge."

Alec laughs as he puts the bread in the shopping cart then they walk towards the registers holding hands.

the end

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you liked it.


End file.
